Berhtwald von Reculver
Berhtwald von Reculver war der neunte Erzbischof von Canterbury. Sein Name stammt daher, dass er vor seiner Wahl Abt von Reculver war. Geschichte Aus Berhtwalds frühem Leben ist kaum etwas bekannt. Er wurde etwa Mitte des 7. Jh. geboren. 679 machte man ihn zum Abt von Reculver in Kent. Die dazu von Hlothhere von Kent ausgestellte Urkunde ist das älteste bis heute erhaltene angelsächsische Dokument. "Berhtwald (c.650–731)" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Nach dem Tod von Theodore von Tarsus war die Diözese von Canterbury zwei Jahre lang unbesetzt, bevor Berhtwald am 1. Juli 692 gewählt wurde. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Diese lange Vakanz war ein Resultat der unruhigen Bedingungen in Kent zu dieser Zeit, als verschiedene Könige um die Kontrolle kämpften. Nicholas Brooks, Early History of the Church of Canterbury Gegen 691/2 konnte sich schließlich Wihtred von Kent den Thron sichern und war gemeinsam mit Swaefheard König von Kent zu der Zeit, als Berhtwald gewählt wurde. Beda, HE V/8 Ein weiterer Grund für die Vakanz war auch, dass Wilfrid von York, der Probleme in Northumbria hatte, Erzbischof von Canterbury werden wollte. Stephen of Ripon berichtete, dass Theodore gewünscht hätte, dass Wilfrid sein Nachfolger werden sollte, und Aethelred I von Mercia könnte das unterstützt haben, doch es kam nicht dazu. Berhtwald wurde am 29. Juni 693 geweiht, wofür er ins Frankenland geweiht war, wo Godwin, der Erzbischof von Lyon, die Zeremonie vornahm. Er ging vermutlich auf den Kontinent, weil er fürchtete, dass nicht alle Könige und Bischöfe ihn unterstützen würden. Nach seiner Weihung reiste er außerdem nach Rom, um sich die Unterstützung von Papst Sergius I zu sichern, der dazu an verschiedene angelsächsische Könige und Bischöfe schrieb. Außerdem erhielt Berhtwald von ihm auch das Pallium, das Symbol erzbischöflicher Würde. Während Berhtwalds Zeit als Erzbischof wurde Sussex, das letzte heidnische Königreich in England, bekehrt, und König Wihtred ließ durch das Law of Wihtred die Kirche von allen Steuern befreien. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Weiterhin befasste sich das Gesetz auch mit anderen Kirchenangelegenheiten wie Ehen, die Einhaltung des Sonntags und heidnischen Götzendienst. Weitere Privilegien wurden der Kirche 699 verliehen und könnten von Berhtwald vorgeschlagen worden sein. Gleichzeitig mit Berhtwalds Dienst als Erzbischof verliefen Wihtreds Versuche, die Diözese von York zurückzuerlangen und die Aufteilung von York in kleinere Diözesen rückgängig zu machen. Berhtwald stand dem entgegen. Wilfrids Probleme hatten während der Zeit von Berhtwalds Vorgänger Theodore begonnen, als er sich mit Ecgfrith von Northumbria überwarf und aus Northumbria verbannt wurde. Theodore hatte dies genutzt, um York in kleinere Diözesen aufzuteilen, und Wilfrid hatte sich hilfesuchend an den Papst gewandt. Berhtwald führte den Streit weiter und der Biograph von Wilfrid berichtet, dass er sich 702 beim Konzil von Austerfield mit Aldfrith von Northumbria und anderen Feinden von Wilfrid verbündet hätte, um diesem all seine Ämter und Besitztümer zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlicher ist aber, dass Berhtwald versuchte, eine Einigung zu erzielen, die Wilfrid jedoch ablehnte. Drei Jahre später wurde arrangiert, dass Wilfrid schließlich den Bischofssitz von Hexam als Ersatz erhalten sollte. Mehrere Briefe von Berhtwald sind erhalten geblieben. Einer davon befasst sich damit, dass Berhtwald den Bischof von Sherborne bittet, auf Beorwold, Abt von Glastonbury einzuwirken, um einen Sklaven freizukaufen. ein weiterer ist ein Brief von Waldhere, Bischof von London, an Berhtwald. Dieser gilt als ältester erhalten gebliebener geschlossener Brief "Letter close" - eine spezielle, veraltete Art von gesetzlichem Dokument, das nur von der britischen Monarchie, bestimmten Regierungsbeamten und dem Papst benutzt wurde. Es handelt sich um einen versiegelten Brief, der ein Recht, Monopol, Titel oder Status einer gewissen Person gewährt. Sie wurden versiegelt überbracht, so dass nur der Empfänger sie lesen konnte. im westlichen Europa. Darin ist auch enthalten, dass Waldhere und Berhtwald an einer Synode irgendwann zwischen 703 und 705 teilgenommen hatten, in der Wessex mit Exkommunikation gedroht wurde. Berhtwald starb am 13. Januar 731. Beda, HE V/23 Er wurde heilig gesprochen, sein Feiertag ist der 9. Januar. Es gibt nur wenige Hinweise auf einen Kult um ihn. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Erzbischof von Canterbury